


High Tide in Mónaco

by Jeremybelmondo



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremybelmondo/pseuds/Jeremybelmondo
Summary: Or the one in which Merlin is in Mónaco and meets hot lifeguard Eggsy at the beach
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 3





	High Tide in Mónaco

Please ladies and gentlemen backup, give me some space-He could hear the franctic voice of a young man in the distance. While he could only see darkness and felt like he was a in dream he couldn't wake up from. 

He suddenly felt his lungs expanding and his eyes opening. A young handsome lad was kissing him, but before he could react or say anything, he felt the salty water coming up his throat and he started franctically coughing expelling the water.

It's okay ladies and gentlemen, the show is over, please give the man some space, please, there is nothing to see here. - The lad must have been in his mid twenties probably 25 or 26, he had the fittest body he'd ever seen, chiseled chest and arms, a nice round bubble butt and nice bulge which his tight red speedo only accentuate, his hair was light brown, he had beautiful brown eyes and the most inviting smile.

Hey, mister, are you okay? -the young lad asked in a warm inviting and concerned tone, and at the same time extending his hand towards Merlin to help him stand up.

I... I-Merlin felt dazed and confused, but didnt know if it was because he had just been dragged by a huge wave and swallowed lots of water or the fact that this beautiful young man was standing right in fron of him. 

Don't worry, come, we'll go to the shack where you can rest and have some water. It's okay to feel a bit dizzy after what just happened- the young lad said as he took Merlin's hand and helped him walk towards the lifeguard's shack while carrying one of Merlin's arm on his shoulder. 

Merlin couldn't believe he was feeling the warm touch of the soft skin of the beautiful young lad next to him, he found himself unconsciously smiling. 

Feeling better already, I see-Merlin could see the beautiful pearly white smile of the young lad as they walked towards the shack, and with the crowd that had been staring at him just moments before, ignoring them now, he felt as if they were alone in the world.

****** 

Here, you can take a shower after me, if you wanna get rid off the sand- the young lad told him as he handed him a towel 

I'm Eggsy btw-the young man said immediately taking of his speedo and leaving Merlin shocked as he walked into the fenced outdoor shower of the shack 

Nice to meet ye, Eggsy. I'm Merlin- Merlin said as he stared into Eggsy's beautiful naked body 

Sorry bruv, I hope you don't mind gotta rinse this speedo to get the sand off-Eggsy said while Merlin just stared at the lifeguard that just saved him, latherig in body wash right in front of him. Of course Merlin wouldnt have called the moment uncomfortable, rather erotic and arousing. There was something about Eggsy a natural charm and flirty way to his persona, and wether he was aware or not of it wasn't the point. In any other man this gay porn scene might have come off as cheap and cringy but somehow Eggsy made it look effortless and natural. 

It's ok lad, ye don't have to apologize, after all this is where ye work, ye can do as you please-Merlin said grateful for the view 

Merlin, huh? Suits you just fine, welsh innit? I'm from London me self. Nice to meet someone from the UK - Eggsy said as he rinse the body wash and stepped out of the shower to grab a towel 

That's right lad, I'm Welsh all right... Eggsy, right? - Merlin said as he hesitated to step into the shower

That's right bruv, Eggsy, it's actually Gary, but everybody calles me Eggsy. - Eggsy said as he let towel fall to the floor and got back into his now sand free speedos

Thanks, for saving me, didn't know the waves were so wild here-Merlin said as he got into the shower hesitating about getting out of his shorts or not. He knew he had a great physique himself, he exercised regularly and had been told he he was in great shape with toned arms and abs

It's okay bruv, people dont realize how dangerous the waves are this time of the year, most people that get in at this beach are surfers, the rest are posh tourists, that just wanna sunbathe and dont go anywhere near the water-Eggsy said staring at Merlin who noticed his stare

Sorry Bruv, I'll look away so you feel more comfortable - and Merlin swore he saw Eggsy blush a little

So, Eggsy, how does a londoner end up being a lifeguard at a beach in Mónaco- merlin asked genuinely curious, while taking off his shorts and rising them and lathering himself in bodywash

Maybe I can tell you later, when we go out for a pint, after all I saved your life bruv, you owe me Merlin. I also noticed you were alone at the beach, so maybe I can show you around if you got time? - There wasn't even an ounce of insencirity and pity in Eggsy's voice, it seemed the young lad really wanted to hang out with Merlin

That would be lovely lad, but I gotta attend some things in town this evening-Merlin said lamenting himself for being busy that afternoon

It's okay bruv, well I gotta go to my post. There's some water on the table, leave the towel at the shower, I'll pick it up later- and before Merlin could even say to Eggsy that he was free tomorrow the young lad was already gone

When Merlin came out the shack a few minutes later, ready to accept Eggsy's invitation to go out, after having made a few phonecalls, he saw the young lad at his post already chatting and laughing with a young and handsome italian man in a black speedo, so he just walked away in the opposite direction, realizing the young guy was just a flirt and he had almost been another conquest. 


End file.
